1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to new and improved apparatus and method for the positive and convenient correlation by the recipient of a gift of the identity of the donor of the gift with the gift.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the use of re-usable adhesive-backed labels or the like for a wide variety of purposes is, of course well known, no prior art is known which discloses or makes obvious the use of the same on a gift card in conjunction with the donation of a gift from a gift donor to a gift recipient to positively and conveniently correlate to the gift recipient the identity of the donor of the gift with the gift.
More specifically, although each of U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,879 to Blum and U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,459 to Callahan show the attachment of specially shaped labels to objects, and maintaining a register to identify the same in accordance with the labels, in Blum for medical laboratory samples and in Callahan for keys neither of these disclosures has any relevance or application to the use of such labels in conjunction with a gift card for the purposes disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,363,472 to Ritter and U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,222 to Feuer respectively disclose mailing and greeting cards including decals which may be readily removed therefrom for application to other surfaces for decorative use as such, neither of these disclosures has any relevance or application to the use of these decals in conjunction with a gift card for the purposes disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,852 discloses a mailing card having an adhesive-backed section and an apertured section in alignment therewith for the attachment and display of a photograph with the card, and thus has no relevance or application to the correlation of the identity of the donor of a gift with the gift through use of a gift card.
U.S. Pat. No. 922,948 Portmore, U.S. Pat. No. 1,750,192 to Pendergast, U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,153 to Weiss and U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,129 to Gwinn respectively disclosed specially marked baggage or garment tags or the like which although useful for the identification of the same, have no relevance or application tothe use of the tags in conjunction with a gift card for the purposes disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,996 to Ross et al discloses a travel envelope having integrally formed baggage identification labels which are in no way applicable or relevant to the correlation of the identity of the donor of a gift with the gift.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,768 discloses a greeting card comprising a readily removable cover member which operates in conjunction with a card face to actuate a card-contained odor means, and which is simply discarded after removal from the card to those purposes; it being clear that the cover member would have absolutely no relevance or application to gift donor identification in conjunction with a gift card.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,816 to Morgan discloses a mailing piece comprising pressure-sensitive adhesive labels or the like bearing identification and telephone number information for removal from the mailing piece for re-use in a memo pad or the like; while U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,877 to Jenkins discloses a mailer comrpising an adhesive-backed return address label for removal therefrom and application to a return envelope; it being clear, however, that neither of the Morgan or Jenkins labels have any relevance or application to the purposes here at hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 892,675 to Morrison discloses a gummed address label which is detachably secured to a letter sheet for removal therefrom and use as the address on a provided return envelope; while U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,867 to Huber discloses a price band which functions to retain a greeting card and matching envelope together for display and sale, and which is simply discarded after such sale; it being clear that neither the Morrison gummed address label or Huber's price band have any relevance or application to use in conjunction with a gift card to positively correlate the identity of a gift donor with the gift.